A little secret
by eveupontime
Summary: "Just trust me Kendi. They can't know about you. I tried to protect you but I can't." Luke has a secret. What would happen when everyone finds out. Is this the reason he ran away? Luke's life after he ran away and before camp. Please read and review it would make my day so much better.
1. Chapter 1

A little secret

Summary: "Just trust me Kendi. They can't know about you. I tried to protect you but I can't." Luke has a secret. What would happen when everyone finds out?

**So I am just trying to fix this first chapter today. I didn't like the way this chapter flowed. If you are a follower to this story i will have the new chapter out soon and if you are a new reader welcome and please read and review. **

Chapter 1

I watched him as he moved back and forth. Moving from the kitchen table, to the sofa, and back again. His blond hair covering his face when he leans over the chair by the kitchen table. I giggled when his nose wrinkled to the smell of the stale peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich and the burned chocolate chip cookies that still seemed to be smoking after cooling down hours ago.

"What?" He said trying to fake anger in his voice.

"Nothing." I said laughing.

"What?"

"You look funny walking here and there and here again and the there and back."

"Really? I am trying to think of a way to get away from mom, and all you can think about is how funny I look."

"Sorry Luke."

"It's fine Kendi."

"What's wrong Luke?"

"I just can''t take her anymore."

"Why?"

"She has her episodes plus the way she hurts us. I just can't take it anymore."

"Luke..."

"How do you do it?"

"What?"

"No matter what she does to you, you're still happy. You never let her break your spirit. How?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why me?"

"You're my brother."

"I know that Kendi but why me? What did I do?"

"You are the one who makes me happy."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Kendi..."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know yet but I will figure it out soon."

"But what about me?"

"I'll come back for you. You are only six, so she won't freak out on you too much."

"Do you promise to come back for me Luke?"

"I promise Kendi."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight I hope. I can pack now and leave through the window. I will be fine. I know we have some family nearby. Maybe I can even find dad."

"What about mom?"

"Don't say anything. And if she asks, say you have no clue where I went. If she thinks you don't know anything she won't hurt you too much."

"Okay Luke."

I watched as he walked down the hall. I sat in the kitchen watching the flies swarm around the week old kool aid sitting near the sink. I got up and walked down the hall to my room. I sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. I pinched the peeling paint and pulled on the tearing carpet. I sat like this for a while. The light outside disappeared. I heard the front door open and slam. I peeked my head out into the hall. I saw Luke's shadow move in the kitchen. Yelling began as he threw the food from the table. I covered my ears with my hands. My hands couldn't block out the words that came out of their mouths. Their voices crept louder as their anger roe with each other. My mind raced as my chest rose and fell heavier with sobs. I couldn't hear the cry that escaped my lips but I know that one did. The yelling paused for a moment as Luke ran down the hall to me. He pulled my hands away from my ears, and pulled me into a hug as he tried to hush my sobs.

"Do you see mom? You made her cry. She is still too young to know. I'm still too young." He shouted to her.

I quickly slipped my hands over my ears as they started to fight again. Luke moved back down the hall, disappearing into the kitchen. I waited, the sounds muffled through my tiny fingers clutching over my ears. I stare down the hall waiting for him to reappear. I wait for what seems like hours. I slowly remove my hands from my ears. I wait and listen to the silence. And then I see Luke running down the hall into his room, slamming the door behind him. I creep back into my room, laying on my mat and listening to the sounds leaking through the vents from the kitchen. The smell of burnt cookies filled the air.

I waited a while before I crept into Luke's room. I wandered into blackness as my hand fumbled to find the light switch. When the room was lit, I wandered around the empty room. My hand hovered over the folded paper sitting on his pillow. My fingers griped the paper. I fumbled trying to open the folded note.

_Kendi,_

_I promise to come back for you soon. Don't say anything to mom. I promise to be back in a few days. I'm sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye. I will miss you._

_Luke._

Tears ran down my cheeks. I walked over to the window. The night breeze blew through, chilling the tears trailing my face. I sighed heading back to the bed, picking up the note again. I twisted it in my hands. My eyes froze over the red spots lining the bottom of the note. My fingers trailed over the smudges. I traced the pattern of his fingers. The air turned colder as I curled up on his mat, sobbing until sleep over took my brain.

**I hope this is better now and please please please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_By the way, I know I made it to where Kendi was reading at age six, but that is possible depending on the child. I have 2 sisters that read advanced books and they are only 5. But I did forget that Kendi is dyslexic, but it will make an interesting personality trait. Thanks for the reviews._**

Chapter 2 

I woke up early the next morning. I climbed out the window and headed to town. It was still early. The morning breeze was picking up. Blowing through the trees that surrounded the park. The small park lay at the end of town, just beyond the restaurants. The lone swing sits at the edge of the grass field. I cautiously crept towards the swing. My hands braced myself as I climbed onto the swing. Pushing away from the earth. The air brushed my hair behind my shoulders, and back over my face. I kept my pace slow.

The sun climbed the sky. The swing had stopped many hours before. Now I just sat watching the sun climb the sky. And in an instant, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I hopped off the swing, freezing in my place when the rustling sound began to pour from the bush. I turned to see the bushes. My body tensed.

A creature appeared from the bushes. Shimmering bronze skin. A rough shape. A fat body. An eye that stared at me. His breath was held a horrible odor as it lingered through his scowl. I turned and ran screaming. All I could do was scream. I ran through the grass fields heading back to my home. I know the one-eyed creature followed me for a while, but I was quick. Taking shortcuts through alleys and back streets. I ran through my yard, tearing open the door.

The house was dark. The smell of stale food still lingered, and flies buzzed overhead. I wandered down the hall. Back to Luke's room. I wandered the small room, checking in different places around the room. After an hour of disappointing finds, I leaned against his mat. My hand sliding underneath. My hand laid upon a small stack of notes. I pulled them out, searching through. /I stopped seeing a vivid colored map. I traced the small pencil line leading towards the states surrounding Connecticut.

I jumped hearing the front door open and slam. I shoved the map back under Luke's mat. I moved into the hall. Mother stood over the counter, preparing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I came to the kitchen table, slowly sitting.

"Kendi dear have you seen Luke?"

"No, I haven't."

"Did he go to a friend's house?"

"I don't know." I replied quietly.

"Is he okay?"

"I haven't seen him, but I'm sure he is fine and will be back soon."

Mother started to grab the tray of sandwiches, doubling over.

"Mom? Mom…" I stared at her. Her eyes a glowing green.

"My child," she rasped. "Must protect him! Hermes, help! Not my child! Not his fate no!"

She let out a scream. Ii covered my ears running back down the hall to Luke's room. I hid myself in his closet, praying he would come home.

**Sorry readers. This is not my best chapter but it is a transition into the better chapters. I hope to update soon. Pleas review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kendi's Pov**

_2 days later_

The crashing from the kitchen began again. The daylight was disappearing. I fumbled through my room, shoving a small stack of clothes in the bag. I crept in the hall sneaking into Luke's room.

"Luke dear. You're home. I knew you would come home." Mother called from the kitchen.

I stuck my hand beneath the mat, grasping the map. I stuffed it in my bag and came closer to the window. My hand slid the window open, bracing myself to jump. She pulled me from the window, throwing me to the ground.

"What are you doing Kendi?" She hissed.

'I… I…"

"No." Her voice rasped. She moved in a snake like manner. Her pulling up from the ground, pushing me into the closet. I flew hitting my head against the wall. My body crumbled. I saw blackness before I hit the floor.

The visions twisted, dancing through my mind. Trees, I blurs of trees. I wasn't there, but he was. His blond hair and skinny build. He was running. His breathing was heavy. He stopped, leaning against a tree. He had mud smeared over his face and clothes. His shirt was torn in several spots revealing bloody gashes. His knuckles were white as his figures intertwined the golf club. A roaring sound came from the distance. He jumped. His feet twitched as he moved back through the forest.

He dashed through trees, along a small river, eventually coming along a small road. Small low buildings began to glow in the distance. He hurried. This place speaks to me from a small memory long ago. This was a town a few miles south of the woods from our town.

Luke kept running. He moved slower as the energy began to drain from his body. He stumbled a few times, landing hard on the ground. A shadow draped over him, blocking him away from my dreams.

_5 hours later_

I blinked my eyes. My eyesight blurry. I stumbled, grasping the wall. My shaky hand pushed the closet door open. I grabbed my bag, throwing it over my shoulder. The moon shined through the open window. I stumbled moving in the dark. Waves of pain began splashing over my head. I braced myself, jumping through the window, running through the yard.

I ran through the town, passing through the grass fields of the park. I ran following my instincts. My feet staggered, tripping over rocks in the dark. The moon acted as a light, guiding me to the woods. I ran deep into the forest.

**_Luke's Pov_**

**_3 days before_**

I had only been trying to protect Kendi. I didn't deserve the abuse. I had already told her I would be leaving, to find dad. He was my only hope to save Kendi.

I lay on my bed, planning my next move. How would mom take it if I left? Would she take it out on Kendi? How will Kendi take all of this? Will she be okay after I'm gone? Whatever I do I had to do it fast. Sure I 'm only nine. But I knew. Mom was never able to hide it from me. The monsters always attacking, my ADHD, my dyslexia, and my dad, she told me when I was young. My dad was powerful. Why couldn't he help Kendi and me?

I staggered off my bed, pulling my stack of maps out from underneath. I had traced my figure over the route I wanted to take. Through the woods and enter in Willow Brooke. I had my bag packed, hidden in my closet, a weapon ready to go. I had fought with her after she had gotten home. I yelled at her. All she would say back was something about my fate. After years of her doing this to me, I never understood why.

She and I fought for a while. I had heard Kendi softly sobbing in the hall. I had gone to her, shushing her. I moved back into the kitchen, yelling at mom. That was when she hit me with her spatula. It was a metal one that came into contact with my nose. I clutched my nose as blood gushed through my fingers. I stormed back to my room slamming my door. Now, hours later, I sit in the middle of the room waiting. My nose bleed had slowed down but was still releasing drops of blood here and there.

After moments in this state, staring at the wall, listening to Kendi weep in her room, I started to move on impulse. I fumbled writing a quick simple note for Kendi, placing it on my mat. I pulled my bag and weapon from the closet and pulled a jacket on, letting it hug my arms and torso.

I pushed the window open, moving through the yard and into the distance.

I entered the woods around early morning. I noises holding an eerie ring through every echo. I began my journey.

In moments, a figure appeared overhead, a shadow darkening the dark. The shadow swooping down. In the moon light, I was able to make out the body of a fat falcon. A head that was truly indescribable. The claws swooped down at me again hitting my shoulder at an intense speed. I caught myself before I could fall. Grabbing a tree for support. I looked up, my eyes searching. The figure appeared again swooping down once more. I moved and began to jog through the trees. Dodging a new one around every turn. I had fallen a few times, picking myself up only to fall again. I was covered in mud. My shoulder was burning. I was out of breath. I stopped only hoping to have a moment. That was when I saw her. It was like she was there. Standing with me by the tree. She had her blonde hair in braid. Her eyes watching my movements. Her muscles tense when falcon swooped down again. I knew it wasn't really her. She wouldn't follow me. So I ran off leaving her behind me.

**Thanks to all the reviews. Please keep reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all those people who are reviewing my story. Sorry it took so long to update, I had a severe case of writers block. **

**Chapter 4**

**Kendi's point of view**

_6 hours later_

The daylight was shining overhead. The breeze pushing at the trees had died down. It had been hours of running, stopping, falling, and eventually being confused. I was lost. The woods had an endless path.

My hand pressed against the bark of the tree. The journey ahead of me was long. The minutes carried on for hours. Following the path I had seen only in a dream, caused me to go in circles. My eyes frantically scanned the ground. Footprints lead through the mud puddles, moving around the trees. Following them lead me to puddles of blood. Some were spread across the forest floor. Red handprints darkened the bark of some trees. Tears began to stream down my face.

My feet carried my body quicker through the forest. The small bag hitting my back. Trees blurring by. The sun had started to descend behind the trees, drowning the ground in darkness. My paced stopped only long enough to pull a flashlight out of my bag. The small beam allowed me to see a few meters in front of me. He needed me. I could feel it deep in my heart.

Luke had been there for me. He was always there. When mom would have one of her attacks, he would protect me. I know she had hurt him. The letter he left me was proof. Other times, he would hide his bruised face, arms, and put on fakes smiles for me. He fought with her most days. They fought when she got home from work, after Luke had safely hid me in my room. He never wanted me to hear or see. Luke protected me. Luke would take me to school every morning and wait for me by the gate after school. We would go home together, waiting for the silence to be broken by mom. She would come home and begun her hours of cooking before bed. We would sleep in the smell of stale sandwiches and burned cookies. Luke and I always laughed at the flies. They would buzz around our heads. We laughed at the mirrors that were placed along each wall. Candles that mom had hid in every corner. We laughed every time we saw the bean bag medusa by the sink or the bean bag monsters in the front yard. Luke loved to mess around with the flying man in the kitchen. I missed Luke, but I kept running because he needed me.

The darkness was blinding. My muscles grew weaker with each step. I kept running. The memory of Luke's face flashed through my mind. His smile, the blue eyes and the blonde hair that fell in his face. The sun was completely gone. The crescent moon allowed little light as a guide. The beam from the flashlight was beginning to dull.

Within moments I was on the ground, face first. My left leg was burning. I reached my hand out grasping the flashlight firmly and turning to see my leg. My lower calf was stained red. I moved into a sitting position, moving my hand up and down my leg. A firing pain searing through my body. My fingers gripped the metal clamp. The flashlight beam helped me see the prongs that were in my skin. Five, my hand grasped five. My fingers struggled to pry the prongs away. I whimpered in pain, moving the flashlight to a better angle. Pulling harder on the clamp. My fingers kept sliding. My hand stretched out, pulling my bag to me. I used the flashlight to dig through the pockets. I pulled out a small screwdriver. Twisting the tiny screws. Luke showed me how to use one. He thought it would come in handy one day.

The screwdriver kept slipping in my fingers. It took minutes to pull a screw away. In a moment the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I stopped, listening to sticks crack from somewhere behind me. I panicked moving quicker with the screws. Soon I had a small pile of screws and was pulling the clamp away again. I whimpered in pain. Tears streaked my vision. But I knew what I had stepped in. Luke showed me one of these before. Many people in town would leave a few in the forest. He showed me many kinds of traps. Who uses them and what they are made to catch. He explained to me how these traps were made to catch rabbits.

I hurried off the ground, limping into a bush. I hid myself away, shutting off my flashlight, moving piles of leaves over my head and freezing in my spot. I watched though. My eyes squinting in the darkness. I could make out a darkened outline. A bird. It squawked a few times. The sound piercing through my ears. The bird moved, stopping near the rabbit trap, and moving away in the direction I thought Luke had gone. The sound of the bird was the same from my dream and had sent shivers down my spine.

Once I felt safe turned the light on, looking at my leg. I pulled a small cloth from my bag, wiping my leg. My stomach had twisted into knots. My leg was a mess. I had no clue what to do. Luke needed me and I couldn't help. I turned in my spot, hands on my stomach, as I began to puke.

**Luke's Pov**

**Around midnight**

I kept running. The light was long gone, and the moon left no guide for me. My shoulder had stopped bleeding when the sun had disappeared, but the pain still lingered. I was running blind, stopping to get some sleep when I thought it was safe.

The dreams were vivid. I had been at home again, in my room. Kendi had been on my mat crying. I wanted to go to her and comfort her, but I wasn't able to move.

She sat on my mat. A bag at her side. My note in her hand. The room was dark except for the dull light coming from the lamp in the corner. I watched her as she stood up heading to the window. Pushing the glass open and preparing to jump. Mom came into the room, creeping through the shadows. I wanted to stop her. She moved up to Kendi. She pulled her from the window, throwing Kendi to the ground.

"What are you doing Kendi?" She hissed.

'I… I…" Kendi stuttered.

"No." Her voice rasped. She moved in a snake like manner. Her pulling Kendi up from the ground. Pushing her into the closet. Kendi flew hitting the wall with a sickening crunch. She slid to the ground. Her eyes fluttering. Mom threw the bag onto of Kendi before closing the door. She crossed the room. Pausing to glance in my direction and then moving to the window, shutting it. She left the room, leaving a hurt Kendi in the closet.

The sun was peeking over the trees. I sat up rubbing my eyes, wincing when I bumped my shoulder into a tree. I stood up, spinning around locating where to go next. I had to find dad soon, before Kendi gets hurt worse. I started off with a slow jog. Hours passed as the sun climbed the sky. I had come to a clearing. Past the river lie the next town, and somewhere beyond was help.

**Please review. I hope to update this soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing. Hope you enjoy. Both Povs are supposed to be occurring around the same day at the beginning of this.**

**Chapter five**

**Luke's Pov**

**Around noon**

The town was laced with small shops. Window glinted with displays. It was late morning, even though the clouds covered the sky. The clouds were thick layers of gray that darkened the day. The wind had picked up as I made my way through town. I stopped in front of each window, my eyes dancing over each object. I would walk into a few shops. The crowds rushed through.

Most shops carried food or small gifts. One store caught my eye. Not only for the amount of food that was arranged, spread through the shelves round the shop. But a section of a shelf held an odd mix of trinkets. I smiled when I saw a small man with winged shoes and a winged helmet. A staff with two serpents intertwined. It was the same man that mom had in our kitchen. She always talked about him. Meeting him and how she loved him. She would say he would come back soon.

Kendi smiled when she saw him. Rambling stories about how he would save her from mom's medusa head bean bag.

I shook my head, waking up from, my day dream. I looked around, scoping the placement of the customers. I looked round one more time as my fingers wrapped around the key chain. The flying man gripped in my hand. I shoved it deep into my pocket, clutching it tightly. I wandered into the next aisle. I needed food. I had run out days ago. I was hungry. No one was around when I shoved a few candy bars and an apple into my other pocket.

My hands were sweating and my breathing was ragged. I crept to the front of the shop, hands deep in my pockets holding onto the treasure. My golf club attached to my backpack. I hurried through the door.

"Hey!" The clerk yelled as I rushed through the door and down the street.

He didn't chase after me like I thought he would. The town was small. The highway came up within a half mile. I continued down the road, eating my apple in miniscule bites.

**Two hours later**

The road stretched in front of me. The rain had begun to pour, and thunder crashed. The evening sky growing darker.

I was running again. The cars that sparsely passed by. The next little town was only miles away now. It was a chance to get more food. I pushed myself to run harder. The rain pounding away at my face.

**Kendi's Pov**

**Around 10 in the morning**

I had woken up after a few painful and dreamless hours of sleep. The clouds were covering the sun. The idea of rain was heavy on my mind.

I pulled myself up off the ground, my leg bleeding more in the process. My bag was on my shoulder again. I gripped the trees as I staggered off, limping through the forest. Branches swayed in the wind. The rain, a melody moving through my soul. The only sound heard for miles was the drops of rain falling to the soft earth.

My leg was getting worse. I knew it. The bleeding hadn't stopped. Five quarter sized holes were across my lower left calf. My paced slowed as I slid down the side of a tree back to the ground. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the rain washing away my blood. The rain had grown heavier as it knocked the autumn leaves to the ground. The thunder echoed through the sky. The silence of the rain was interrupted by the soft fall of feet.

I opened my eyes, tensing in my spot. The gray earth held no sign of true life. I sigh escaped my lips.

The sounds came again. A soft pattern. Feet moving in a dance like matter. I struggled to pull myself up. The sounds became a little louder, moving closer to me. The sounds of rustling bushes flooded through me. I started to limp away, my left leg dragging behind me. The world around me came a little closer. I fell to the earth. Looking back and knowing I wasn't alone anymore before the blackness swept through my mind.

**Luke's Pov**

_Around a week later_

His town was bigger than the last. I had crossed the state border only miles ago. I had no food. It had been eaten three towns over. I had gone into a few stores, taking some supplies that I needed. I mostly took food and some medicine for my shoulder. It had stopped bleeding now and the pain had subsided long ago.

The rain continued to fall. The clouds growing darker. The mud rod seemed to overcome the small interstate roads that led through the towns into a new world and closer to my father.

The next shop I have chosen as my prey, was a small building with a low roof. Inside held sections of food and beaded gifts. My body began to take over as I moved to the shelves, slipping food into my pocket and leaving before anyone notices me.

Night was approaching,. The streets growing darker as the rain grew. The only place I could find was a local park. As sleep began to drag me down, I decided to move into someplace comfortable. The tunnel was the only place I could find that protected me from the rain. I ate my food. A granola bar, crackers and another apple. Soon my pockets were empty.

I had dreams right away. The man who mom adored was there standing in the distance. He was fit, strong build with a devilish look in his face. He looked so familiar like I knew him.

He smiled at me. As he came into view completely. He was tan, wearing a toga. He carried the staff in his hands. His smile deepened. He reached a hand out and pointed to me. A knowing feeling grew deep in my chest.

"Luke, you need to know the truth." He whispered as thunder began to crash.

The tunnel shook waking me up. I crawled out, covering my eyes when the light blinded me. I stomped through the mud, heading out again. My journey had only just begun. I only hoped Kendi was okay.

**Hey guys. I hoped you like it and please keep reviewing. I love to get reviews and it helps me get out of writers block. Let me know what you guys truelly think. Please if you have any ideas, let me know. You can PM me or leave a review. i will update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks for the reviews it gave me some ideas for this chapter. I hope to update again soon but I need you guys to keep reviewing because I have no clue what to do next in the story and I want to know what you guys really think about it. And I was happy his week and had time to write a longer chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Kendi's Pov**

My dreams twisted for a while, shifting constantly. Spinning around my mind.

I saw him. It had been so long since I had seen Luke. I missed him.  
He stood there on the beach the breeze pushing at his hair. The tide lapped over his feet. He stared out, across the sea to a whole new world. The other man placed his hand on Luke's shoulder. He also had bronze hair that danced with the wind. He smiled at Luke.

The scene shifted. I stood there watching. Mom stood there. Her blonde hair was curled around her shoulders. She wore a soft pink dress that flowed to her knees. She looked young. Her eyes were blue as she gazed in the distance. Her face held no sign of fear like it has for years. She stood there, a smile dancing across her face. His arms wrapped around her waist. His face buried in her hair. He turned her around to face him. Her face light up.

The scene changed again. The man stood with others. His hair glistened in the light. He looked like Luke. Same bronze hair that steals light from the sun with the slightest movement. Same light blue eyes. But this man was older.

The others stood beside him. Another man and a woman. They both held stern looks on their beautiful faces. The woman had gray eyes. Her back was turned to the group. Her arms crossing in front of her chest. The other man had stormy bluer eyes. He glared at the group.

"But they need my help." The blond man said.

"They cannot get help. We cannot mess with their fates." The stormy blue eyes.

"They are my kids. I love them and I cannot leave them to the fates."

"You have other children. We all do. You cannot help them." The woman stated, moving to put her hand on the blond-haired man. "They will be left to the fates. We cannot hold our own children's lives in our hands. They live with their own fates and we cannot help our children."

The blond man turned away, heading away from the group.

"You may not understand but I do. They are siblings that have been separated from each other. Both are injured right now. They are begging for my help and I am supposed to leave them to the fates." He said facing the group again.

"We know you want to help them but their…" The woman stated.

"I know fates." And with that he left them again.

The dreams twisted in my mind. The man with the blond hair and blues eyes sat there. His shoulders were slumped. The rain poured around him.

He moved in slow motion as he jumped up moving across the beach. I followed him, unable to control my own movements. He moved through the town, my town, walking up the steps of our front yard. He paused at the door, closing his eyes. His hand held into a fist as he pounded on the door. Mother opened the door. She pulled the door shut behind her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears streamed down his face as he held her.

"They're gone." Mom wailed.

"I know they are. We will find them May." He soothed her sobs.

"I miss them."

"I know you do May. I miss them too."

"They left. I hurt them and they left."

"Calm yourself May."

"I hit Luke and he left."

"May, it wasn't your fault."

"I pushed Kendi into the wall trying to stop her from leaving and I hurt her. She left a few days after Luke."

'May we will find our kids. I promise I will find them."

"I made them runaway."

"No you didn't."

"It's all my fault they left. I loved them and all I was trying to do was protect them and I ended up hurting them. They left because of me."

"May stop this. Luke would have left no matter what you did. You are a good mother and we will find them."

"But Luke's fate…"

"May we can stop his fate. We have to try."

"But…"

"May we need to find them."

"How?"

"I have ways May."

"It's all my fault."

"May , where would they have gone?"

"Luke probably left to find you and Kendi just ran off."

"We will find them I promise. "

"But Hermes…"

"I will find them May." The thunder crashed and the ground shook.

"May I have to go. I will find them."

"Stay safe and bring them home." She hugged him and slid back into the house. He left running off towards the forest. I was sucked away as my mind raced through time. Mom missed us. Some guy was looking for us and others were against us, talking about our fates. My dreams continued as I watched the man with bronze hair and blue eyes named Hermes. Mom cared for us and someone was looking for us. I only wish i could tell Luke. He would know who Hermes is. Luke is older and always knows everything.

**A few weeks later **

I blinked my eyes. Daylight blinded me. I sat up slowly. The world spinning around me. I looked around me to see a fire-place with silver walls around me.

She appeared at my side. She was older than me. Silver eyes. Auburn hair that encircled her face. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

**Luke's Pov**

**A few weeks since the last time you read about him**

I hadn't talked to many people. The towns all seemed go blur into one. They all held the same simple shops. The same tourists and the same simple homes that lay outside the towns. I was running through the towns moving quickly. Sometimes I was able to catch a bus to take me through the towns quickly. I continued to steal from stores and small shops. Nobody has been able to catch me. Either they never see or they don't care. I had passed several state borders. Today I was hoping to get through Ohio and into Indiana.

On my map, I had planned out my journey. My dad could have been anywhere. The only clue I had as to where he might be, was the story mom had told over and over again. How she met him. She had gone to a college in California to study psychology. They met on a beach. Ten months later I was born. I don't remember seeing dad around too much when I was younger. He came around when I was around two years old. All I remember about him was the way he looked. I always see his eyes and face in my dreams. He only stayed long enough for Kendi to be born. After that he left us with mom. she was nice some days but on other days she hit us. She had her fits where she would scream about my fate. I was always afraid to be around her but I had to protect Kendi. We didn't deserve the way mom treated us. I blame dad for leaving us and causing us all of this pain. I had to find dad. He was the only person who could help me protect her from mom.

The bus slowed down, dropping me off in Indianapolis. I ran off the bus moving out of the busy streets and closer to the outer edges of town. The day was slow. Nothing had attacked since the Vulcan bird. The moon was over head. I found a local park where I spent the night. I had no more dreams about Kendi. Something doesn't feel right to me.

**Kendi's Pov**

**She had just woken up.**

She smiled at me. She came closer, raising a hand. I flinched, shutting my eyes and curling into a ball.

"No child. I won't hurt you. Here." She said helping me relax. I sat up wincing from the pain of my leg. My eyes followed the girl as she stood up moving outside the tent and returning with a small cup. "Here child. Drink this and it will help you heal." I nodded stretching out my hands to reach the cup.

The drink is warm in my hands. I take slow sips. Hot chocolate was all I could taste. The girl left the tent again. The drink continued to disappear. The air around me was warm. I finished the drink, placing the cu next to me. I pulled the fur blanket off of my leg. My leg had been bandaged. The pain still lingered.

She returned quickly.

"I see you have finished your drink." I nodded. "My huntresses and I have brought you here from where we found you. You were injured. We cared for your wounds and brought you with us."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are in the Appalachian mountains. We traveled through the forests and mountains stopping whenever we felt safe."

"How long was I asleep?"

"You were asleep for a few weeks. The injuries to your legs were pretty bad. We wanted to keep moving with you. "

"Okay."

"What is your name child?"

"My name is Kendi."

"Where are you from Kendi?"

"I don't remember." I replied. Tears streamed down my face as I listened to the truth. I didn't know where I was from. I don't remember anymore.

"Well we have room for you to travel with us for a while."

"What is your name?"

"I'm Artemis." I nodded. "Here. Come with me. We should exercise your leg." She helped me up, moving around the tent for a while before heading outside. The moon shone down on us. Other tents crowded the area but no one was around.

She led me to the outer edges of camp.

"Here take this." She handed me a bow. I held it tight in my grip, struggling with the size. It was more than half my size. Artemis smiled taking the bow away from me and handing me a smaller one. This bow was easy to move. Artemis took a bow for herself and led me to through the trees.

"I want to teach you how to use a bow. It should come in handy to you someday." I nodded.

We spent hours under the moon's light practicing the bow. I had mastered shooting the silver arrows into the trunks of trees. Artemis applauded me as I retrieved the arrows. The day light was approaching when we headed back to camp. The others had packed up their tents and stood practicing with weapons.

Artemis guides me to her tent, the only tent still standing. She and I enter, placing our bows on the ground.

"You are a very talented huntress Kendi. You should join my huntresses and i."

I smile. "But I'm so young."

"That doesn't matter Kendi. We look for talent not age. You have more talent than most of my huntresses. You would have more time to practice if you come with us." She smiled at me.

"I…" A piercing shriek came from outside. Artemis jumped up, grabbing her bow. I followed her. We were outside watching the horror before us. Everything had changed. The light was dark outside. Most of the others ran around fighting. The trees around us were burning. They had attacked our camp.

I followed Artemis, shooting my arrows whenever I saw them. They would turn to dust that shimmered from the fire light. We ran hunting them, but they had us surrounded.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please keep reviewing. I will update the next chapter soon and it will be longer. If you have any ideas please either Pm me or put it in your review. I love it when you guys review but I hope to get more. I hope you guys enjoy. I was only able to update this because i am extremely sick in bed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you like this chapter. I made it long. I want to thank you guys for all the reviews. Please keep reviewing. Please keep reviewing so I know that I have people who want me to update my story. I was home sick all weekend so I had time to write a new chapter plus get some ideas for the next. **

**Chapter 7**

**Luke's Pov**

**A few days since his last appearance**

The days passed by in a blur. Trains and buses came and gone. States passed slowly by. Monsters came. Some stayed away from me. They stayed in the background watching my every move. Other people never saw them. I assumed it was natural. Only sometimes did they chase after me. The rain had been falling for days. Today the sun was peeking through the clouds.

I had been moving for hours and morning had only just come. It was a Tuesday I think. I saw busses so I know there was school. I wonder if Kendi had already left home to go to school. I really missed her, but I had to find dad. He was the only one who could help us now.

**Kendi's Pov**

**Three days after the fight**

We had fought for hours. We raced through the forests that hung close to the edges of the mountains. Kept fighting them though. The creatures that had two arms and two legs like a normal human. They had bumps all over their skin. Their mouths were deep in scowls. They had one large eye, very different from any normal human. They all wore a sort of curtain cape dress. Some carried clubs and other carried knives.

They came after us swinging and striking. Some of the huntresses ended up being target practice. They would get hit and go flying into trees or other huntresses. We darted through the woods following Artemis. I shot arrows at them. I hit some in their droopy eye. Others I missed, barely hitting their foot or hands. Artemis was shooting at them causing them to turn into gold dust. My leg was burning as I struggled to keep up with the other girls.

I landed hard on the ground. My leg felt a numbing pain. Artemis stopped running, coming back for me. She and someone else helped me up. Artemis turned, shooting another to dust. The other girl carried me through the woods following after the others.

There were only a few of them left as we charged around trees and boulders. Artemis shot at them again. They fell to the earth turning into dust. We ran farther. Some of us helped carry the wounded. We followed Artemis into a clearing. Everyone slowed down. The girls set up tents quickly. The wounded were taken into a tent.

The girl carrying me, brought me to Artemis.

"Thank you Zoe." Artemis said.

"It was no problem my lady. How long will we stay."

"We will probably leave soon Zoe."

"And the wounded…"

"Will have time to heal before we leave. Give them some ambrosia. We will leave and be gone before noon." Zoe nodded before turning way.

"Kendi it was an honor to have your help when we needed it most.'' Artemis replied, bending down to sit next to me.

"Thanks you for helping me when I was lost." We sat in silence as I stared up at the clouds that were high above our heads.

"Kendi. Do you want to be a huntress?"

"I don't know."

"If you become a huntress, you will become immortal."

"What does immortal mean?"

"Being immortal means being able to live forever. Never growing old or dying."

"Oh."

"If you become a huntress, you can travel with us. We have no home. We only have our tents. We travel across the country fighting the creatures that cross our paths."

"You men creatures that had just tried to hurt us?"

"Yes."

"What were they?"

"They were form of Cyclopes."

"Why did they try to hurt us?"

"I only wish I knew Kendi.'

"Okay."

"Kendi, if you join us, we will be your family. All of us will be sisters. "

"Buy…"

"We have a different style of life. We do not allow boys into our lives. We stay in the forests and we risk our lives to save others."

"Oh. But what about my family?"

"You have a family?"

"Yes."

"Why did you run off?"

"I followed Luke."

"Who's Luke Kendi?

"My brother. He ran off to find dad."

"Why was he trying to find your father?"

"Our mom, she's crazy."

"Kendi. Now you can stay with us until we find your brother or you can become a huntress."

I nodded, looking up at the clouds again.

**Luke's Pov**

**A couple hours later.**

I spoke too soon. My lungs burned. My legs were numb but I kept running.

Why did it have to start chasing me. I don't even know what it is. It looks like a lion that escaped from the local zoo except for its wings. I'm positive that it had wings only because it kept flying after me. The tail had spikes as it kept trying to hit me. I dodged, sliding from the left to the right and running around obstacles.

I ran down the somewhat empty streets. How were they not seeing this thing that was attacking me? I don't know. They just stared at me, laughing every time I said something about the lion scorpion thing that kept flying after me. Maybe I was crazy. I don't know.

Anyways, whatever this was, it had started chasing or in this case flying after me about 2 or 3 hours ago. I don't know how long this has been going on; I just kept running. It could have been after me but you never know. I just kept running. Why on earth was this thing chasing me.

It still chased me through endless streets and alleys. The tail's thrones or maybe the claws had pierced my shoulder. I kept running though. I would have used my golf club but I think I lost it somewhere far away.

Running was driving me nuts. But I am running for my life so I shouldn't be complaining too much.

I rounded a corner, backing up into another alley way. I jumped behind a dumpster, camouflaging myself. I saw the monster. It was not a pretty thing to look at. It followed me into the alley. It had stopped in front of the dumpster. I froze. It sniffed the air., releasing a deep growl. It faced me. It's nose only a foot in front of mine.

I felt its heavy breath. It was so close, I knew I was doomed. I focused on its eyes. They were calm, darting around. His eyes bulged. The growling stopped. He fell to the ground disappearing. I was hesitant about leaving my spot. I crawled out. Gold dust was everywhere.

I looked around. He stood in the golden dust. He held a sword in one hand. He was kind of tall but not really.

"Hey kid. Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Here." He said. I grabbed his hand. "Where you from kid?"

"Connecticut."

"How did you get out here in Iowa?"

"I ran off."

"Cool kid. You should be more careful though. What's your name kid?"

"Luke. What's yours?"

"Blake." He said turning to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To go and get food. Want to come?" I nodded following after him.

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. Please leave a review. If you have any ideas please let me know. You can leave it in a review or you can PM me. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey so sorry it took so long to write I have had a migraine all week. And my computer had a virus so tada I'm back. And this week is my spring break so I will try to get ahead and update sooner. **

**And to my reviewers…**

**I'm veeery bored****: You better review quickly before I hunt you down because I know where you live. (I kind of wrote this when I spent the night at your house.)**

**Wolfgirl1221:**** I struggled with choosing where I want Kendi to go and i plan on having Luke and Kendi meet soon.**

**happyflowers2907: ****There are a lot of questions that will hopefully be answered within the next couple of chapters.**

**VocallyWritten:**** It's been so long since I have heard from you.**

**That One Girl With The Face: ****It has been so long since you have read this.**

**BriCastellan: ****I haven't seen any reviews from you in a while.**

**And thanks to those who are following or have favorite this story.**

** I know this chapter is not that great but I hope to get out a better one soon. It is a very random chapter but it is another transition chapter as always I hope you read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

**Luke's Pov**

**An hour later.**

The booth in diner was small. The seats were ripped in places. The stuffing was falling out. Blake sat across from me.

"This place has amazing burgers."

"Really?" I ask, taking a small menu in my hand.

"Yeah. If you get classic burger fries and shake, you will be in heaven."

"Ok. But I have no money."

"No problem Luke."

"Ok. So why was that thing chasing me?"

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"The monster was only chasing you for your scent."

"What scent?"

"The scent that's in your blood."

"My blood has a scent?"

"Yes. Blood has a scent. It depends on who your parent is."

"I only know my mom. She's kind of crazy though."

"The cent probably comes from your dad."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because the monsters chase me because of my mother's blood."

"Oh."

"What will you be ordering?" The waitress asked us.

"Two burgers with fries and two shakes." She wrote it down taking our menus away. "So Luke. How come you're on your own?"

"I ran off from home. My mom is really crazy and I needed to help my sister. I was hoping to find my dad."

"Oh. Well that could be kind of hard."

"What do you mean?"

"Your dad, he's not normal. That's why the monster was chasing you."

"How is he not normal?"

"Here you boys go." The waitress placed our food down.

"He isn't normal because of who he is."

"How do you know who my dad is?"

"I don't know exactly but in time we will. It won't be hard to figure it out."

"Oh."

"Kind of like my mom."

"Who is your mom?"

"Athena."

**Kendi's Pov**

**The middle of the night.**

I couldn't sleep. I had been lying in my sleeping bag, waiting. Artemis kept me in her tent. She had fallen asleep hours ago. But I couldn't. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to find my brother but Artemis was nice. I could stay. But I don't know what to do. I crept out of my sleeping bag. I grabbed my bow and arrows. Outside the wind was slowly blowing. The moon was high above. It was quiet. I couldn't even hear the soft snores from the hunters. The air grew colder. I turned in a circle, checking my surroundings. Nothing, everything was silent.

I crept farther into the forest. The shadows of the trees covering my face. I moved with the flow of the breeze. No animal noises were heard. Nothing. It was a deathly silence. I continued through the silent shadows. The forest path was narrow and long. The path came to a creek. It was a still creek. I sat near the edge on the sand bank, slowly skimming my hand over the water. It was cool and sill. I pulled my hand out of the water and began tugging off my shoes. I placed them in the creek, kicking the mellow water slightly. The water rippled and settled quickly.

My eyelids felt heavy. I laid down staring at the starts until it faded into blackness.

"Kendi…. Kendi…. Kendi….." They were soft whispers, a sigh in the wind.

"Kendi… Kendi…." I was sitting on the floor in a dark room. There were no windows along the walls. I stood up, taking a few steps before flames danced in front of me. I jumped back, which only made more flames stop me.

"Kendi..." I looked around, squinting in the dark.

The flames are glowing an orange red that lights up some of the room. There are no doors and no windows. I see a shadow moving in the dark. It moves around the flames, hiding in the distance.

"Kendi…"

The shadow moved closer, stopping at the edge of the flames. It waved its hands and the flames grew brighter. Another shadow appeared through the flames. This shadow grew brighter. The face was clear. The same blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Kendi…. Help me. Kendi…." He said, reaching his hand out towards me.

"Luke…. Luke… I'm here Luke." I screamed, pushing myself off the ground.

"Kendi help me!" I moved to the flames; his face glowing on the other side.

He reached a hand out to me. I reached one out to him. The flame crept over my hand. I jumped back screaming in pain. A wall of fire bursting up from all around me. I screamed, blocking my face with my hands.

"Save me Kendi…. Please…."

"Luke…. Luke…" i whimpered. A cry escaped my mouth.

The shadow pointed at Luke. Luke cried out in pain falling to the ground. I looked down at Luke but he was gone.

"Kendi…"

I saw the shadow. It pointed to me. The flames pushing at me, burning my skin.

"No… Luke…" I cried, sinking to the ground. I covered my face blocking out the shadow.

**So what do you guys think Please review and if you have any questions let me know. I will update as soon as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so here is another chapter, but it is a little short so I'm sorry but I promise it will be longer soon. I wish you guys would leave more reviews.**

**Chapter 9**

**Kendi's Pov:**

He reached a hand out to me. I reached one out to him. The flame crept over my hand. I jumped back screaming in pain. A wall of fire bursting up from all around me. I screamed, blocking my face with my hands.

"Save me Kendi…. Please…."

"Luke…. Luke…" i whimpered. A cry escaped my mouth.

The shadow pointed at Luke. Luke cried out in pain falling to the ground. I looked down at Luke but he was gone.

"Kendi…"

I saw the shadow. It pointed to me. The flames pushing at me, burning my skin.

"No… Luke…" I cried, sinking to the ground. I covered my face blocking out the shadow.

"Kendi…. Kendi…."

The light burned my eyes through my fingers. I moved my hands away, blinking away the tears and light. My face scrunched up in pain as I moved my arm away.

The stars were still up above me. I sat up, struggling to move. My feet were covered in mounds of sand. I pulled my legs out from the sand. Mud was caked on my legs. I leaned forward, brushing it off. Nothing came off. I kept trying to scrape it off with my nails. My skin burned. I looked at my legs, one still wrapped in a bandage and mud and the other mud and blood. My hands were red and puffy. I moved my left hand over my right arm. The same red marks ran up to my shoulder. The marks tingled with pain.

I started to sit up. I cried in pain.

"Kendi…" The whisper comes out of nowhere. It was softer than the one in my dream. I hope it was only a dream.

"Kendi… Kendi…" I stood. The light behind me grew brighter.

"Kendi…" I turned towards the light.

My arms glowed in red patches with the light on my arm. I touched one red patch near my hand. Tears burned my eyes.

"Kendi…" The light flashed, dancing with the wind. The tree branches had been flying.

"Kendi…" It was still soft, a nice voice.

I moved. My legs were hurting, but I moved to the light. The light had helped bring out the animals. An owl sat in tree, watching me with huge eyes. A boy sat under a tree. He smiled at me.

"Kendi, you came." He said, his voice growing louder.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Why don't you come and sit?" I shook my head. "That's alright. We can talk, but know there is nothing to fear. I am here to help you."

"How?"

"May i?" He asked, pointing to my arms. "Here." He moved closer to me, taking my arm. His hands were cold. The red marks on my skin burned. I pulled my arm away, holding it to my heart. "Trust me." He took my arm again, placing his cold hands on the red marks.

"These are some pretty bad burns. If you sit down I might be able to help." I nodded following him back to the tree where he left his stuff. He opened the bag up and pulled out a water bottle.

"Let me see your arms."

He poured a little bit of water on each red mark. He ripped the bottom of his shirt, taking off a small strip. He poured some more water on the shirt strip and placed it on my cheeks. He took the shirt strip and the water, pouring it on my legs. He wiped the mud away. His cold hands unwrapped the bandage from my leg. He poured water over my cuts. I watched him in the that glowed from nowhere.

"Here Kendi. Drink the rest."

I took the water bottle, taking a of the sweet drink. It didn't taste like water. It was sweet like fruit.

"How did you get out here Kendi?"

"I left the camp and followed the creek."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. But who are you."

"I am Riley. I came here to find you."

"Why?"

"Because Kendi. You have a long journey ahead of you and I had to make sure you went the right way."

"Why?"

"Your life is complicated just like so many others. I came to protect you because no one else could. Do you understand.

I nodded.

"We can't stay here too long."

"Why?"

"I won't be safe. Are you ready to go?"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe. Come on Kendi."

**Luke's Pov**

"He isn't normal because of who he is."

"How do you know who my dad is?"

"I don't know exactly but in time we will. It won't be hard to figure it out."

"Oh."

"Kind of like my mom."

"Who is your mom?"

"Athena."

"That's a weird name."

"I wouldn't mock the name. It has powers beyond your comprehension."

"How is her name powerful?"

"Her name is not the only thing powerful."

"What do you mean?"

"She is an all-powerful goddess."

"You're kidding right?"

"No. She is Athena, Greek goddess off wisdom and battle strategy."

"You're crazy."

"I'm not crazy. Those monsters chase you because your dad is a Greek god."

"How do you know this?"

"Have you ever met your dad?"

"No not really."

"Have weird things happened to you that you can't explain?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you suffer from A.D.H.D and dyslexia?"

"Yeah I do but how is that important?"

"You mind is hard wired for Ancient Greek. The A.D.H.D. is because of battle. Having the amount of energy e have helps us when we battle monsters."

"So who is my dad?"

"Well it's hard to tell right now but there is this camp for kids like us. It's in New York. I was planning on heading there. If you come you could learn more about who your dad is. How's the burger?"

"Amazing. Thanks."

"You can come with me to camp if you want."

"I have to go back home. I left my little sister alone."

"Here take this dagger. It should help to fend off any monsters."

"Thanks Blake."

"And Luke."

"Yeah…"

"Stay safe."

"I will. You too Blake."

"I hope you find out who your dad is."

"Me too." I shook his extended hand.

"I hope to see you soon Luke."

"See you soon Blake."

I walked out of the restaurant. A dagger in my pocket. A small wad of cash I might have grabbed when Blake wasn't looking nd the figurine of the flying man for Kendi. I had to get back home to her.

**Kendi's Pov**

**An hour later so it's around 2 in the morning right now**

I followed Riley. It was still night. The starts were high in the sky and the bright light was gone. It was dark.

"You still there Kendi?"

"Yeah."

"We can stop and rest soon. I promise."

"Thanks."

I followed him for a while longer.

"Here is a good place to stop."

He sat down underneath another tree, pulling a flashlight out of his bag. He turned it on and light up my face.

"Hey I can see you Kendi."

I laughed a little.

"Are you hungry?"

I nodded. He started digging in his backpack.

"Here, I brought some granola bars."

"Thank you." I took one and started taking small bites. He sat and watched me.

"Are you going to eat Riley?"

"No I don't eat."

"Why?"

"Because I am not able to."

"Why?"

"How bout I tell you that later."

"Okay."

"Why don't we stay here until the light comes then we can head out again."

"Okay."

**So here you guys go I hope you like it I will update soon and please review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so here is another chapter and thank you for all the reviews I hope you guys leave me some more.**

**Chapter 10**

**Luke's Pov**

**A week later in some state farther west**

Running off again wasn't so bad. I knew I had to get back to Kendi but I still needed dad's help. Blake was crazy. My dad couldn't be a Greek god. And if he was who was he? But it shouldn't matter who he was. He would help. After all he is my dad weather he is an all- powerful god or a simple school teacher. He would help me.

It was early morning. The sun was rising over the clouds. I can't stop now. He was out there. He would be there. Kendi needed help.

In the distance the highway appeared. Cars journeyed along beside my running form.

**Kendi's Pov**

**A week since we have last heard from her**

"Where did you come from?"

"Somewhere I am sure you haven't been before Kendi."

"Why did you come here?"

"To find you."

"Why?"

"To help you."

"Why?"

"Because I have to."

"Why?"

"How about I tell you later?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. It will give us something to talk about in the future."

"Oh. Where are we going?"

"This way."

"Why?"

"Because it's the way we are walking."

"Why?"

"I don't know?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't."

"Oh. Are we there yet?"

"No."

"When will we get there?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Hey Kendi…"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to hear a story?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, let's stop here. We can take a break and I'll begin the story."

"Is it a good story?"

"I think so."

"Start it."

"Okay. So long ago there lived a boy. He lived in a small cabin in the mountains with his parents. This boy had no siblings."

"Like how I have Luke?"

"Yeah like you have Luke. You see this boy was lonely. He had no friends and very little family."

"Why is the boy lonely?"

"The boy was lonely because he was really sick."

"Why?"

"The boy was sick with a bad disease that was killing his body. But one day when the boy was feeling well, he woke up and set out into the forest to go hunting. The boy loved hunting. He would go whenever he could. He would leave their cabin early in the morning and come back before his parents worried about him. But on this day when he had left the cabin. He was happy. It was snowing slightly outside. The boy walked outside into the cold air. He walked down a small trail into the woods. He carried with him a back pack and a small knife. The boy walked down the trail a little bit before he stopped. He listened to the sounds all around. Just standing there he was able to hear the sounds of the animals. He heard the rustle of the trees, moving to follow the sounds. The boy continued down the path, stopping and listening whenever he could. He spent a long time out there. Hunting and following. It was the boy's favorite thing."

"What happened to the boy?"

"Well as he continued hunting, the boy found it hard to breath. The boy knew it was his sickness. The boy sat beneath tree, hoping he would be okay. But darkness was beginning to fall. The boy's parents had noticed that the boy was missing. They left their cabin looking for their boy. They followed the small trail they boy had been on earlier. The moon high above their heads. They walked and stopped. The moon lighting the boy's face as he slept beneath the tree. The father searched for the boy's heartbeat, but the boy was cold. He was gone. They parents were sad. The boy was gone. The parents left the boy to sleep beneath the tree."

"Where did the boy go?"

"The boy went somewhere very far. A place very dark. The boy was afraid but he was brought there for a reason. A man wanted this boy to go on a journey to help others. Help others to choose the right path and help others come home. The boy still lives but in a different way."

"What's the boy's name?"

"The boy's name was Rilan."

**Luke's Pov**

**A few hours later**

I hated walking. I have to hurry and get dad. He is the only one who could help. I had to find hm. I had to save her.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and please please review my story it makes me feel better.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys it's been a while but my computer deleted everything so I had to start over again.. And then I got sick again. I hope you enjoy and review please it would make all my computer problems go away. And enjoy. **

**Chapter 11**

**Luke's Pov**

**5 weeks later**

Food. I need food. I'm so hungry. Food.

I have to keep moving. No stopping. I had to find food. The light burns my eyes. The heat was getting to me. The road was empty on this early Sunday morning. I hurried along the road, stopping when I found shade. It was nice to sit and take a break. I was shaky. My stomach kept growling.

I walked for miles already and the morning was only just starting. I walked all night and maybe all day yesterday but I don't know anymore. Things blur together. Sometimes I forget why I am doing this. Sometimes I feel alone. No one was there. Sure people were still around but they were strangers and they wouldn't understand. Sure some people are nice. They offer me food, some offer me a place to sleep but most look at me and roll their eyes. No one understood me.

I looked around. The sun was higher in the sky. My stomach growled again. When was the last time I had food? Weeks at the most. I sat in the shade of the tree. I was tired. I pulled my backpack towards me, pushing it against the tree. I stood up again, the world spinning around me. My eyes closed as I fell into blackness.

**Kendi's Pov**

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, we are almost there."

We had been walking for a very long time. I was tired and hungry. I just kept following Riley.

"See here we are. If you stay here I can get you some food." I nodded

It was day time. I don't know how long I have been away from Luke but it's hard to picture him in my mind now. I no longer have any scary dreams since I have been with Riley. He is nice to me.

"Here we go. This is a rabbit I caught. I can show you how to clean it and cook it if you want." I shook my head.

"Alright I could show you another time. You stay here I will be over there cleaning the rabbit." I nodded, watching him go.

The wind blew around me. I closed my eyes waiting for Riley to come back. It was a nice day. Not too hot or too cold. Where are you Luke? I miss you.

"Here you go Kendi. Some nice squirrel for breakfast." He handed me some meat. It was good.

"Where are we going Riley?"

"I told you, you will see later. You just have to trust me."

It didn't take too long before the squirrel was gone.

"Kendi, I'm going to make sure I cleaned everything up. Can you stay here?"

"Yes." He was gone.

The sun was high above my head. The trees look funny being half dark and half-light. I stood up and walked through the plants. Flowers were everywhere. They were yellow, blue, pink, white and all the colors I could think of. I picked some, holding them together in my hands. They looked so pretty and smelled really nice. I picked some more. The wind was picking up around me. It knocked some of my pretty flowers to the ground. I picked some more until I couldn't hold anymore.

Sounds came from behind me. I wanted Riley to come back. He and Luke would have loved the flowers.

I turned around, ready to show off the pretty colors in my hand.

It wasn't Riley who stood in front of me. They were strangers. I looked around, but I couldn't find Riley.

**Luke's Pov**

**A few hours later**

The light burned my eyes and it smelled funny in here. I blinked my eyes, rubbing them. The room as white I was lying in a bed that matched the walls. I moved, pulling the blanket off. I stopped staring at my right arm. Wires were wrapped around my arm. I looked around but my head was spinning.

The door creaked. A nurse came in. She had white hair that came to her shoulders. She wore pastel colors. She had an aged face with eyes that held so much life. She smiled at me, walking to the end of my bed and checking my charts.

"Where am I." I said through a cracked whisper.

"You are in the hospital. You took a pretty bad hit to your head."

"How?"

"You didn't have enough food in your system so you passed out and hit your head on something."

"Oh. How long have I been here?"

"Only a few hours. I am going to need to get your name so we can get a hold of your parents."

"I don't remember."

**There you are. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here is another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy this. I had to add a little bit of drama into their lives so let me know if you guys like it. And you should be happy because it is a long chapter. And if you like my writing you should check out some of my other stories and lease review I need some criticism or even just you telling me any ideas or your thoughts on the way I am making the story flow. Sorry this update took a while but I will be quicker I have some amazing ideas for this.**

**Chapter 12**

**Luke's Pov**

"Where am I?" I said through a cracked whisper.

"You are in the hospital. You took a pretty bad hit to your head."

"How?"

"You didn't have enough food in your system so you passed out and hit your head on something."

"Oh. How long have I been here?"

"Only a few hours. I am going to need to get your name so we can get a hold of your parents."

"I don't remember."

"A simple case of amnesia, which is understandable with a head injury. We can keep you here to rest until your memory comes back. We can run a few tests later."

"Thank you." And she turned to leave.

My head was swimming. Don't know anything. Who am I? I don't even know my name. How did I get here? Did I have family waiting for me somewhere? What's going on? Who am I?

**Kendi's Pov**

The sun was high above my head. The trees look funny being half dark and half-light. I stood up and walked through the plants. Flowers were everywhere. They were yellow, blue, pink, white and all the colors I could think of. I picked some, holding them together in my hands. They looked so pretty and smelled really nice. I picked some more. The wind was picking up around me. It knocked some of my pretty flowers to the ground. I picked some more until I couldn't hold anymore.

Sounds came from behind me. I wanted Riley to come back. He and Luke would have loved the flowers.

I turned around, ready to show off the pretty colors in my hand.

It wasn't Riley who stood in front of me. They were strangers. I looked around, but I couldn't find Riley.

"What are you doing out here child?" One said.

I said nothing.

"Well why are you out here?"

I didn't move. I wanted to but I couldn't.

"Well are you going to answer me?"

Again nothing.

"What's wrong with her?" A different person asked.

"Why would I know what's wrong with her Joel?"

"I don't know."

"What are we going to do with her?" Joel said.

"I don't know Joel I mean after all we run an orphanage and we came out here to find a runaway child and now we found this one. I don't know Joel. What do you think we should do?"

"We could take her." Joel replied.

"See, I knew you were smart."

They all turned back to me. I didn't move. I didn't know where to go and I needed Riley but he was gone. I was scared and alone.

The lady grabbed my hand. She yanked me forward causing all the pretty flowers to fall. I followed her. Joel behind me with the other guy. The lady in front. We all walked. It didn't take too long before we entered a clearing just like the one back home only different.

The lady stopped and faced me.

"Can you speak girl?"

Nothing.

"What do we do with her now?" The other guy finally said.

"I don't know. Something could be wrong with her. Just look at her. You can see her bones. She has dried blood all over her and her clothes have been torn to shreds. What are our options?"

"We could take her to the hospital to make sure there is no risk bringing her into the orphanage with the other children." He replied.

"That's a good idea Ben." She said pulling my hand. We walked through a small town. There were lots of houses and trees around but I looked down.

I don't know how long it took but we soon arrived. When I looked up, I saw a big white building. It was super big. The lady pulled me inside. Inside chairs were everywhere. People were sitting in some of the chairs. A TV was on the wall. A lady stood behind a tall desk. Joel, Ben and the lady walked over to the desk.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" The desk lady said.

"We found this little girl wandering in the woods and we believe she is hurt. We don't know if she can talk or not. We have done everything we could to help her." The other lady said.

"Oh poor thing. Well I can get a doctor for her right away. Just stay here to fill out a few papers." The desk lad says walking away.

"What are we going to say in the paper work?" Joel asked.

"What we just told her. We found her in the woods when we were looking for one of our own missing children from our orphanage. If this little girl has no family we could take her to our home. Make it sound sweet." She replied.

"Oh I get it." Joel said.

"Here we go. If someone wants to go with her we can take her back now. Right this way and I will be back with the paper work soon." She said bringing the lady and me down the hall.

The desk lady lifted me onto the bed.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." And she walked away.

"Can you talk?" The lady said. "I guess not. I hope you aren't as much trouble as the last one."

The door opened and a tall man walked in. He smiled at us.

"Hello. I'm doctor Renalds. And what are your names?"

"Mine is Tracy and I don't know hers. We found her." The lady said.

"Can you tell me your name?" I looked away. I wanted Riley or Luke. I don't want these people.

"I can get started cleaning her wounds a bit. If all else fails we can run a few tests on her." He turned away grabbing some things and placing them on the bed next to me.

He took some scissors and cut my pants leg right below my knee. Underneath were the rabbit trap scars. They were still a little red. They didn't hurt though. I had gotten them a long time ago and that lady Artemis.

The man pulled at my arms cutting the sleeves away. My arms were funny looking. There were white spots on my arms. They didn't hurt anymore though.

"What happened to you, little one? Tracy, did you know she had burns on her arms?"

"No. I never looked at her to examine the injuries."

"I may have a few tricks up my sleeve to help. They don't look infected. The weird part is how well taken care of they look. Her leg wounds were stitched up and were healing pretty well. Her arms look a little bit worse. I don't know how old these burns are but they look well taken care of too. Tracy, are you sure you found her alone in the woods?"

"Positive. No one was around. She was alone."

"Well let me get you cleaned up a bit. Tracy, would you help me?"

"Sure. What can I do to help?"

"Well I want to get as much of the dirt off of her so I can see if there is any more damage."

And he left again. Tracy stayed with me.

"You poor thing!" She said coming over to me. She placed her purse next to me and began digging through it until she found a brush. "Here we go. Sit still so I can get some of these knots out. It will be easier to wash this way."

She pulled the brush through my hair. It hurt a lot. The last time someone had brushed my hair was so long ago. Luke had brushed my hair the morning he left. He never pulled my hair like Tracy was. She was hurting my head but I made no noise.

"See these tangles aren't that bad. We are almost done, just hang in there."

She brushed my hair, pulling and tugging at the tangled curls.

The door opened and the doctor came back in. He put a big bowl of water next to me.

"Here Tracy. If you could wipe down most of her fc end clean her hair a bit that would help."

"No problem."

They both took some rags and wiped away the dirt. Tracy was pouring water onto my head. I closed my eyes tight to keep the water out.

"Hold still, we're almost done." Tracy cooed, pulling on my hair.

I opened my eyes and watched the doctor place different creams on my leg and arms.

"There we go little one. You're all cleaned up. Tracy, can I speak to you in the hall?"

"Sure no problem doctor Renalds."

They left me alone. I climbed down from the bed and walked to the door. The hallway was empty. Tracy and the doctor stood out there. I watched them.

"What should we do with her?" the doctor Asked.

"Well you see doctor I could take her. I own an orphanage and I have more than enough room for her."

"What if she has a family looking for her?"

"We allow children a safe place to stay. She can stay until we find out more about who she is."

"Alright, stay here so I can get you the release forms."

"Thank you."

Tracy waited there, not moving at all. Noises came down the hall. Joel and Ben came around the corner.

"So what did they say Tracy?" Ben asked.

"We can take her."

"Where are we gonna put her? Every mat has been taken and the only spots left were for the troublemaker down in the basement. And it's almost winter it's gonna get colder."

"She can stay there. It doesn't matter. She is just another child to count in our care. We still get the grants from the government and all we have to do is work on training her."

"What if she runs off like the rest?"

"We train her."

"How do we train a girl?" Joel asked.

"We hit her. Teach her how much food she is allowed, where she can go and when it is the right time for her to show her face. It just takes time." Ben said.

"All we have to do is wait for the doctor to let us leave and then we are free to do what we need to. With her, she doesn't speak so if we don't know who she is, no family will be allowed to take her."

If they take me and hurt me I won't be able to see Luke again. Or even Riley. Someone has to be looking for me. I have to leave. They can't take me. I looked down the hall again. They stood to one side of the hall. The other side was clear. I stepped into the hall and ran.

"There she goes, get her." Tracy yelled behind me.

I could hear them behind me. They were close. In front of me, I ran around people. Some tried to stop me but I kept running. I turned down another hallway.

They kept running after me but I couldn't let them catch me. I wanted to be away from them.

"Get her before you lose her." Tracy kept yelling.

I ducked when the doctors tried to grab me. I had to hide but where? Where could I hide? I looked down the hall. All the doors were closed. I turned the corner. I had to find a place to hide. I ran and ran. People jumped out of my way. Some tried to stop me. Behind me, I hear a lot of running. They were going to catch me soon.

"Get her you idiots!" Tracy shouted.

"Stop her!" Someone yelled.

People kept trying to grab me but I ran away from their grasp. I turned down another hallway. When I saw a chance, I jumped behind the desk. I hid under the desk and listened.

"Where did she go?"

"Who is she?"

"We need to find her."

"Where do we look?"

"Where is she?"

"Split up. You guys go that way and we will go this way. Don't stop until you find her." Tracy yelled to everyone.

The sounds of walking filled the air. I waited until it was silent before I peeked my head out. No one was around. I crawled out; waiting to make sure no one was around. I hurried down the empty hall straight ahead of me. Only one door was open. Whoever was in that room could help hide me. I hope.

I ran down the hall, making sure no one saw me. I can't let them get me. I walked into the room. Someone lay on the bed. I froze in my spot watching him. He looked at me confused. I stared at him. His blond hair covering his eyes. I smiled.

"Luke."

**So this took a while to right and I know this is a lot of drama just trust me. I have a plan. So please review and tell me what you think. Sorry it took so long to update I promise to be better for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any questions, yo can PM me. I hope you enjoyed it because i had fun writing it.**


End file.
